PM23
"Teacher Juri! Front Face and Back Face!" (ジュリ先生！オモテの顔とウラの顔！; Juri-sensei! Omote no Kao to Ura no Kao!) is the 23rd episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 125th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis In the new semester, when Kokomi and the others came back, they found Ume-chan, who seemed to be worried, at the sweets cafe. It seems that he has fallen in love with a regular customer. Actually, the customer was Juri-sensei from the school! Kokomi is looking for Mrs. Juri for Ume-chan. Apparently the teacher seemed to have some secrets... Story The girls are excited because Seira is transferring to the same school. She wants to help them form a dance club, but they need an adviser. Minoru shows up acting kind of strange because he has a crush on a customer. She arrives and it's the shy health teacher, Juri Anna. They awkwardly introduce themselves while the girls get excited. The Reverse Police remove the summer decorations from their office, still a little sad about Chief Summer leaving. Phandy congratulates the girls on overcoming Chief Summer's challenge and is wants to warn them about something else but the girls are more concerned with Minoru's crush. Seira got info on Juri from Fumiaki, who was gathering info for unknown reasons. She is a good person but she sometimes does mysterious activity. The girls think she might be going on dates and already has a boyfriend so Kokomi decides to spy on her. She sees her enter a bathroom but it seems like she's been in there for a while so she uses the michibi key and learns that she somehow already left. At a dance school, a cool blonde woman is turned into dance nante okotowariya by Officer Magyaku. Kokomi arrives and sees them doing a weird dance so she transforms into Phantomi Heart. There are suddenly three identical dancers so Kumachi suggests the search key. After in interactive game, she finds the real one and realizes she was Juri with a wig. She saves her uncool heart then untransforms and confronts her as Kokomi. Back at the Sweets Cafe, the girls learn that she's too shy to dance in front of others without the wig. They ask her to become their dance club adviser but she lacks confidence, so Seira gives her the wig. She turns into Julia and completely changes. The girls ask her to become their adviser because they want to make others happy with their dance, but she says that's not enough. She says that before you can make others happy, you have to truly love dancing, then agrees. Meanwhile, SakaSama is ready to start a Reverse Humanity Plan. Major Events * Seira transfers to the same school as the others. * She wants to help them form a dance club, but they don't have an adviser. * Juri Anna, the health teacher, is too shy but her cool alter ego Julia with a blonde wig becomes the adviser. * Minoru has a crush on her. Characters Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy # Juri Anna Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Episode Stub